


You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

by louloubaby92



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Liam makes a very brief appearance, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louloubaby92/pseuds/louloubaby92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' job may require him to play a different character than who he really is, but to Harry, he will always be one person and one person only and that is Harry's Louis and no one else.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is an actor who plays a sex scene on the day that Harry surprise-visits him on set. Cue jealousy in it's fluffiest (and filthiest -wink wink) form!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maitai/gifts).



> so this is the promt I got:  
> Louis is on a tv show or in a movie as the main character that has a lot of sexual scenes in it. (Can be an actual show/movie or the author can make it up). He and Harry are married and Harry can't bring himself to visit Louis on set a lot, unable to control his jealousy. One day, Niall is in town to visit and wants to surprise Louis on set, especially since the day's filming is inside a closed studio set. With reluctance, Harry takes Niall to the studio (already having a pass to get through security) and, unfortunately for Harry, that day's schedule calls for a sex scene between Louis and his co-star (author can decide if the co-star is male or female). When the scene cuts, Niall whistles to get Louis' attention, who's excited to see his husband and best friend. Louis allows one of the assistants to wrap a robe around him and he ties it as he walks over to Harry and Niall. When Louis goes to give him a kiss, Harry maybe gets a little too into, allowing his jealousy to become overly obvious. Throughout the day, while giving Niall a tour of the set at his request, Harry is very hands on, making sure to keep a touch on some part of Louis at all times, placing several simple kisses on his cheek, temple, or in his hair, and making sure to introduce himself, loudly, to anyone new as Louis' husband. Everyone knows what Harry's doing - Niall thinks it's funny and Louis thinks he's being ridiculous, but doesn't reject any of the affection. When they get home that night, Louis makes sure to show his baby that he really does have nothing to worry about.
> 
> You can include any of the boys anyway you'd like.

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

 

 

''Haz!''

Harry turns around and a huge smile starts tugging on his lips the moment he sees his Irish friend bound towards him. Niall, like the ball of sunshine that he is, jumps on Harry and hugs him like he hadn't seen him in forever. Well, it's been six months but they've spoken a lot on the phone and even face-timed and skyped so it's been a blast. Now that he's in town for a visit, it's going to be even greater.

''Missed you, mate,'' Harry cannot help but hug him longer. Niall chuckles into his neck before he pulls back.

''Missed you too. How are you? how's married life treatin ya?''

Harry cannot help but smile wider. He and Louis have been married for six months now, which is why the last time he saw Niall was on his and Louis' wedding day. It's been sort of unreal for him, to be married to his childhood friend, who is now a bloody actor, a good one at that. After Louis' big hit unto the silver screen, he and Harry decided to tie the knot one sunny day at the beach, in front of their closest friends and families, no cameras before they flew to Barcelona. But in all honesty, Harry still feels like he is in the honeymoon phase. He's that happy, to say the least.

He and Niall catch up as Harry drives them to a nice restaurant where Louis had booked them a private table. Niall tells him all about home in Ireland, the new girl he's seeing, every new tidbit about his adorable nephew. Harry in return, tells Niall about his new recipes, Louis' new movies, his upcoming roles. It's surreal that he's the husband of an A-list actor and he's so damn proud of Louis, he cannot help but gush about him.

''Is he filming right now?'' Niall asks when they're eating their desserts; chocolate mousse for Niall, strawberry cheesecake for Harry.

''Yup, it's for a drama movie,'' Harry answers.

''Wow, Tommo serious? Since when?'' Niall chuckles.

''Hey, he did a couple of serious roles before,'' Harry pouts.

''Yeah, but they were for superhero movies. How serious is this one?''

''Well, Lou here plays the role of a gay guy in love with a straight guy.'' Harry starts.

''Uh uh,'' Niall interrupts. ''Sounds like trouble.''

''Yeah but hear me out,'' Harry continues. ''So, he's in love with this guy right, who is actually in a relationship with a girl but likes the character played by Louis. In the end, the guy turns out to be a coward, marries the girl and leaves Louis behind. Oscar winning, yeah?''

''Wow, that's sure to garner a lot of interest.''

''Exactly, it will be the movie of the century!'' Harry says enthusiastically. He knows he may be exaggerating but when it comes to Louis and supporting Louis' career, he is front row and center.

''Well, I'd love to see him on set once. Can't believe he's taking on a role like this. Can't help but wonder how he does it, you know?''

''Oh sure, you wanna go now? We can surprise him!'' Harry suggests. 

''Can we?''

''Yes, why not? Let me get the check.''

 

After the meal is paid for, he drives Niall towards the location where Louis' filming is taking place. It's in some secret area in the heart of London, and since he is Louis' husband, he has free passes. As soon as he has the car parking settled, he and Niall enter the lobby of the building where he flashes his pass to the receptionist and off they are towards the elevators, taking them to the floor of the shooting.

''This is exciting, I'm nervous,'' Niall says, with a little bounce to his steps.

''Mate, act cool, You don't want to embarrass yourself,''

''Hey!''

The lift opens to a row of doors, and a hallway full of mayhem. Apparently the whole floor has been booked for the shooting exclusively and Harry is rather impressed. He greets some people that he's met before, like Lou' stylist and Lou's agent. The man himself, Paul Higgins, gives Harry a crushing hug before Harry introduces him to Niall and when he discovers they are both Irish, he starts talking with a lot more enthusiasm. Harry wanders off and comes to a set that looks like a hotel room. Its details are all down to a tee, with a dresser and a make-shift connecting bathroom and all. There are also more people milling about so Harry figures this is where the main shoot is taking place. He notices some chatter coming from the crew around him as well as the fact that there are lots of cameras so he figures the shooting is on stand-by. There are men and women with microphone holders standing near ladders on both sides of the master bed, waiting for instructions. He's about to ask one of them where his husband is when he sees a man come out of the connecting bathroom. He's gorgeous and older than Louis but with a great physique. He's wearing a white T-shirt and tattered jeans but his face and hair have obviously been styled to look proper rugged and not street rugged. Harry realizes that the man is none other than Tony-award nominee Nick Grimshaw, who has also made it big when he'd switched to movies a few years before Louis but Harry does not know if he is Louis' co-star or not because if he is, Harry is starting to feel slightly jealous.

Nick walks up to a man with a clipboard and Harry realizes that's the director, Ben Winston, whom Louis had introduced him to before. Harry stands by the door and is about to turn his head and look for Niall when something about their conversation grabs his attention.

''So, when Louis lets you in, you have to go head first into the scene, hard and fast. Go rough, like we'd agreed. I don't want a steaming scene with harsh breathing and some snogging here and there, no I want you to grab him like you're really fucking him, hell, plant a love-bite while you're at it, so that the camera can zoom in on it. I want this as real as you can get and make sure you don't forget your script.''

Harry blanches at the words, is sure that he'd just staggered back in shock. Is Ben actually going to allow someone else other than Harry to mark Louis up? be rough with him? What the fuck?????!!!!

Did he just walk into a sex scene?????

He's about to protest, ignoring the fact that this is just a movie when the director calls out to the crew to fix the lights and someone even starts a countdown. Someone pulls his arm and before he knows it, the door shuts to is face and Paul is directing him to a desk behind the makeshift bedroom. On the desk is a screen of the room itself, from a shooting perspective. 

''This is exciting!'' Niall gushes as he and Paul, the man who'd pulled him, stand next to the computer tech who is sat by the screen and is doing things that's enhancing the resolution, and all sorts of wonders. Harry cannot even admire his work because someone is about to get down and dirty with his husband in there and he can't...

''And action!''

The connecting bathroom inside the room opens and Harry's eyes widen when Louis enters, naked and dripping, apparently fresh from a shower. His mouth opens because people are inside the room, catching a glimpse of his husband's beautiful body and he is standing outside watching from a screen, like, what gives?

"Tommo is as hot as ever,'' Niall whispers to him and Harry glares at him.

''Shut it you.'' he grumbles and when he turns his eyes back to the screen, he sees that Louis is now under the sheets, sitting up against the headboard and looking as melancholy as ever. Harry cannot help but admire how into the role he is, and how his stubble makes him look hot and his wet hair hotter and...

knock knock,

Harry looks to his right and sees Nick, standing by the door leading to the bedroom with an equally sad and serious look on his face.

''Come in,'' Louis says, voice rough like he'd been crying or something.

Nick opens the door and the screen shifts and zooms in on his face.

''Hey,''

''I came,'' Louis says in lieu of a greeting, arms folded. ''Just like you asked.''

''And I'm here,'' Nick says from where he's standing by the door. ''You know what that means?''

''No, I don't,'' Louis answers. ''Maybe you're here because you were jealous when Philip showed up or maybe because you finally decided to leave Annie for me, just like you said you would.''

''If I was jealous, you know it's because I want you.'' Nick takes a step just as Louis sits upright, the blankets pooling to his stomach. Harry swallows as Louis' happy trail appear and he honestly doesn't know how he is going to watch this scene unfold.

''But are you going to leave her? Answer me!'' Louis cries.

''You know I want you more than her, Tom, you cannot question that,'' Nick says fiercely.

''Prove it.'' Louis says just as fierce.

A moment of silence stretches in which Harry bits his knuckles, brow sweating. God, if he turns away right now maybe he can save himself from what he's about to see or maybe if he just covers his eyes or...

''Fuck,''

Before he knows it, Nick is ripping his shirt off and stepping hastily off his shoes and when the camera zooms back to the bedroom, he catches a glimpse of Louis throwing the blanket off. Nothing shows but the waviness of the blanket and its falling to the floor because the angle is from Nick's back, showing the man throw himself at Louis. Nick proceeds to pull Louis' hips down so he's lying on his back and soon the angle is much clearer.

They're kissing like they're hungry for each other, tongues already in play, hands touching and tugging, which is probably appropriate considering the lead-up lines but Harry is fuming with jealousy. Louis is naked and another man is touching him from where he's positioned between Louis' open legs and Harry is expected to just stand there and watch.

''I cannot watch this,'' he mutters but he also doesn't unglue his eyes from the screen because well.

Well.

Louis' noises are hot. The sounds he's making with tongue diving into his mouth and hands roaming his back are hot. Harry watches, almost in a daze as Louis is kissed, listens to his moans being swallowed up.

''Robert,'' Louis moans as Nick lets him breathe by kissing his cheeks before proceeding to kiss his collarbones and just hell no!

''What the fuck?'' Harry is sure he's said that loud but he doesn't give a shit because Louis' beautiful collarbones are off-limits.

Someone shushes him and he's about to shout that Louis is his husband and whoever he is should show some respect but then he watches as Louis' arms move down from Nick's neck to his back and about to slip lower but then Nick grabs his wrists and pins Louis' arms above his head roughly.

''You're mine!'' Nick growls and Harry's mouth drops open when Nick proceeds to give Louis that damn love bite, pulling a loud sensual moan from Louis' lips.

''The fuck he is,'' Harry growls back and this time the shush is louder.

''Geez, Haz, it's just acting.'' Apparently it was Niall who's been shushing him and he's about to tell the boy off when the director yells, ''Cut!''

 

Harry breathes easier when Nick pulls off of Louis before he proceeds to grab the blanket and hand it to him. Louis says his thanks and then he says something that makes the both of them giggle.

''Great job, you two. Half an hour break before we shoot the next scene,'' Ben says and then the door is opened and a team of handlers come in.

''C'mon, let's go say hi,'' Niall pulls Harry to the door and they stand there and wait while someone hands Nick a cup of coffee and his mobile phone as he proceeds to leave the room. Harry glares at the man with the fire of a thousand suns, even though Nick bypasses him unaware. He knows that Nick is an openly gay actor and that's why it makes this whole thing worse. A woman hands Louis a robe quickly to cover his bits while he's still glaring to where Nick has sat on the couch in the makeshift living room, concentrating on where his own agent is hovering by his side with words of praise.

''Louis!'' Niall calls when Louis has stood up from the bed. Louis beams, sufficiently surprised.

''What? Niall, Haz! You're here!''

''Hey mate,''

Harry turns back and watches as Louis and Niall hug, swaying left and right and throwing one greeting after another into each others ears. Harry notices that Louis is also wearing matching-colored slippers to his blue velvet robe and his ankles are on display, another favorite of Harry's. Honestly, everything about Louis is Harry's favorite. His hair, in a side-spread fringe today, his cheekbones; prominent and sharp, his lips; thin and stretched into a grin, and his blue, blue blue eyes; sparkling and lively when they land on him.

''Darling!'' Louis says and proceeds towards Harry where he's still standing by the door. He doesn't know what gets to him but when Louis approaches, he sweeps him into a hug and without saying a word back, proceeds to snog his face off.

Louis makes a surprised noise but he sounds pleased nonetheless. He keeps his arms around Harry and lets himself be kissed thoroughly. Harry kisses him the way only he knows how Louis likes to be kissed and doesn't care if he's making a show of it. He doesn't want people to think that they are allowed to touch Louis without explicitly knowing that he has a jealous husband, who they ought to ask permission from, damn it! He knows he's being stupid and judging by the not-impressed look on Niall's face when he finally decides to give Louis some air, he knows it too.

''Hmm,'' Louis sounds pleasantly impressed, eyes twinkling with delight, tongue sweeping against his lips like he's chasing the taste of Harry on his skin. ''What a greeting.''

''Only reserved for the best,'' Harry says with a cheeky wink.

''You mean me,'' Louis retaliates, pulling Harry closer by the neck before he pecks Harry's lips. ''Only reserved for me,''

He cannot help it; he dips back for more and bites at Louis' lower lip before digging his tongue in, emitting a lovely moan out of Louis.

''Yeah, that's enough,'' Niall says loudly and when Harry straightens, he sees that Niall is standing by their side, eyes filled with humor.

''Got a problem there, Ni?'' Harry says, arms squeezing Louis' waist.

''Yeah I do, I want Louis to show me around, it's not like I haven't seen him since the wedding, you know,'' Niall says with an eye roll.

Louis chuckles as he steps out of Harry's embrace, which no, that won't do. When Louis turns around, Harry keeps his hand on Louis' hip so he remains by his side and judging by the smile Louis throws his way briefly, he doesn't seem to mind.

Apparently a lot of people were looking their way because when Harry faces the room, heads are turning around like they'd been caught staring. Harry doesn't mind; he wants them to see who Louis belongs to.

''So, Niall this is my co-star, the brilliant Nick Grimshaw,'' Louis introduces grandly and Harry tightens his grip on Louis' hip, making sure he is standing at his full height.

''I am a huge fan,'' Niall gushes as he shakes Nick's hand enthusiastically.

''Thank you,'' Nick says, smile polite and genuine before he turns to Harry and his eyes twinkle with delight. ''I'm guessing this is your Harry, Tommo,''

''Yes,'' Harry interrupts what Louis was about to say, offering his hand to Nick and uncaring if his voice is a bit loud or smile a bit too intense. ''I'm Louis' husband, Harry Styles-Tomlinson.''

Nick looks like he wants to laugh as he glances at Louis briefly before turning his attention back to Harry. harry shakes his hand a bit tightly just for that. Nick doesn't bat an eyelash.

''Pleasure to meet you, Harry,''

''Like-wise,'' Harry tightens his grip further.

''Yeah, that's enough you two, c'mon Niall let's give you a tour, shall we?'' Louis says with a laugh as he steps away from the two of them. harry gives one more tight hand grip before he follows Louis and places his hand back on his hip.

 

He makes sure to introduce himself the way he did to Nick to anybody he hasn't met before and especially if they were looking at them when he'd greeted Louis. He makes sure his hand never leaves Louis' hip and if it does, makes sure it always returns there, like it belongs. When they reach Ben, Niall is pretty much shooting stars from his eyes, completely awed. Harry spends his time on Louis' neck, lips grazing his skin and sometimes even sucking. Louis doesn't push him away, instead leans towards him like a cat wanting to purr.

Some people join their circle, a couple of actors coming out from other shooting sets and who are also working with Ben. They praise Louis' previous works and Harry proceeds to introduce himself the same way.

''Hi, I'm Louis' husband, I'm Harry.''

''I'm Harry Styles-Tomlinson, Louis's hubby.''

And all other variations. Louis keeps shooting him fond looks so Harry doesn't stop. More people join them, an agent and a couple of producers so in order to make space, Harry stands behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist, letting Louis lean back on his chest. They look sweet if not for the daggers Harry keeps sending people outside their circle, people whose eyes are on Louis, who is still in only a robe. It comes to the point that he is sure a girl' eyes from where she is standing by the catering table is zoomed in on Louis' chest so he proceeds to hug him around the shoulders, blocking her view. She scurries away when she meets Harry's glare and Harry doesn't give a rat's ass if he pulls Louis further into his space and keeps kissing the part where Louis got his love bite. He wants it to disappear and be replaced with a dozen from him and only him.

''Wow, Harry, you couldn't even wait until Liam Payne left? The Liam Payne?''

Harry zooms back in on the conversation only to find him and Louis and Niall are the only ones left in their circle. He shrugs because honestly he had more important things at hand, like painting Louis' neck with hickeys. Yup, very important.

''Who's that?'' he asks even though everyone on the entire planet knows R and B hit singer and now actor Liam Payne.

''You're just being difficult because you're jealous,'' Niall says with narrowed eyes. Harry is about to deny it when Louis turns to the side and hugs Harry's waist.

''Aww, babe, were you jealous?'' the mischievous look in his eyes says he know the answer to that.

''Of course I was, who the hell told that tosser he could touch you?'' Harry cannot believe he'd just called Nick Grimshaw a tosser but apparently jealousy can do a lot to people.

''Love, it's a sex scene and we're actors, who said it was real?'' Louis chides with a fond smile.

''I don't care,'' Harry pouts even though he knows he's being a child about it.

''Tell you what?'' Louis says with a sigh. ''I'm a bit tired and I'm done here, you wanna go home?''

''Yeah, sure,''

On their way to Louis' dressing room, Niall meets another big actor so both Louis and Harry let him have his moment and Harry follows Louis to the dressing room.

''So,'' Louis stops Harry at the door, pushing his back against it. ''I think your jealousy was fucking hot, like proper hot.''

Harry has always loved Louis' directness, more now than ever.

''Yeah?''

''Um,'' Louis nods, squeezing his thigh between Harry's legs. ''I want to do something about it when we go home.''

Harry feels his breath hitch. Louis' leg is bare from where its pressed between his legs and Harry wants to touch.

''Like what?''

Louis smirks, pressing into Harry one last time before stepping back and turning towards his rack of clothes.

''Stand there and think while I change, okay? I won't take long.''

Harry thinks Louis should take all the time he needs because as soon as the robe is discarded and Louis is standing there starkers, Harry doesn't ever want him to dress up, like ever again.

He lets his eyes roam freely as Louis puts on a white tank top and tight, black briefs before dragging black skinny jeans up his toned legs. He bends over to put on his vans, his lovely ass on display and Harry is sure he's getting a semi.

Louis turns back to him with a smirk and before he opens the door, he tells Harry, ''good boy,''

Needless to say, that boner is on.

 

It takes a lot of maneuvering out of the set for people not to notice his hard-on. Louis says his good byes to people in a way that's almost on purpose, stopping people just to say a quick good bye that isn't so quick. If Harry didn't love him so much, he'd drag him all the way home by force ten minutes ago.

Niall also keeps laughing at him from behind his back, sometimes out loud when he sees Harry getting flustered or when he hears him whine under his breath from how long Louis is taking saying goodbye to people. It gets worse when they're already in the car and Louis is stopped by fans.

''You are so fucking tonight,'' Niall says with a laugh from the backseat.

''Shut it,'' Harry says with no bite.

When Louis gets in the car, he drives with one hand on Harry's thigh while conversing with Niall, not saying more then a few words to Harry.

When they drop Niall at his friend's house, where he's staying for a couple of days before spending the rest of his vacation with Louis and Harry, Louis's hand moves up Harry's thigh until he's cupping him.

''Lou...''

''Shh, love. We'll be home soon.''

 

Needless to say, Harry doesn't even wait till they're entirely in the house. As soon as they're over the threshold, he's pressing Louis into the door and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. He grips Louis' thighs and picks him up until Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms grips his neck.

''Bedroom, baby, c'mon,'' Louis demands and Harry obeys.

As soon as they're in the bedroom, Louis takes control, shoving their clothes off, buttons on both their jeans almost ripping.

''I'll show you real, I'll show you that there's no one but you for me,'' Louis says breathlessly as he proceeds to suck his fingers from where he's straddling Harry's legs.

''No, let me,'' Harry grips Louis' wrist and shoves Louis's fingers into his mouth, lathering them with his spit while his free hand gropes Louis' bum. Louis watches him with lustful eyes before he plucks his fingers out and proceeds to finger himself.

''For you, love, Only for you.'' he says before he moans at the insertion of the first digit. Harry watches, his hard-on aching with want.

It's not long before Louis is riding him freely, breathing into his mouth and gasping wantonly when Harry thrusts into him. Harry divides his attention between his nipples and collarbones, coloring them in bruising kisses. Louis' moans seems to ache for more.

''C'mon, darling, give it to me,'' Louis begs and Harry knows just what he wants.

He puts Louis on his back and then changes his mind. Instead of resuming fucking him, he cups Louis' hips and pulls his body up, forcing Louis to spread his legs in the air. He can see that Louis is very hard and he himself feels like a time-bomb ticking but he wants to do this.

he swipes his tongue up Louis' rim, making the boy gasp loudly.

''Haz...''

Harry does it again and again until Louis is writhing in the sheets. Harry only stops when he's sufficiently satisfied that Louis is wet enough before he proceeds to push his cock in, Louis gasping pretty underneath him.

''You're mine,'' Harry growls when he pushes back then shoves in roughly, gripping Louis' wrists and trapping them above his head. Louis moans into his mouth, forehead sweaty and he smells so sweet, Harry cannot believe he's married to him, gets to do this to him.

''You're mine too, now get on with it,'' Louis pushes his feet into Harry's bum, pulling him in, making both of them moan.

They're swallowing each others gasps with every thrust until Louis' hands fight for release.

''Touch me, Haz.'' he demands. ''C'mon.''

Harry releases him and lets his hands roam until they're swimming across Louis' back and pulling him closer. It's such a tight space that his stomach grazes Louis' hard dick, making he boy cry out loudly.

''I love you, I love you,'' Louis says before he pulls his face down and kisses the jealousy out of him.

After they've come at the same time and after Harry has cleaned him up and has Louis tucked into his chest, Louis looks up at him.

''I love only you, babe. You know that, right?''

Harry cannot help but dip down and peck his nose. ''I know. I love you too.''

Louis closes his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face.

''Which is why I'll be there every time you film a scene like that, just to be sure no one gets any ideas.''

Louis cackles at that before he hugs Harry closer and tells him, ''okay,''

 


End file.
